


Day Six:Handcuffs/Restraints.Tied up for your bottom? (Trafalgar law/Sanji)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Rope Bondage, Teasing, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: It's Trafalgar Law's birthday and Sanji for once takes control..But not with out cuffing the Very rough top up.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Kudos: 26





	Day Six:Handcuffs/Restraints.Tied up for your bottom? (Trafalgar law/Sanji)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short!,but maybe one day I can do a bigger and longer peice

"Sanji,untie me"

"But it's your birthday Handsome"

"And? Untie me you dick"

Sanji giggled,running his fingers over Law's Naked thighs, making goosebumps arise on him,making him shiver and grunt

"You seem to be enjoying this Doctor~"

"Sanji."

"Yes Doctor?"

"Pack it in."

Sanji qucikly straddled him,feeling his own hole twitch as he could feel Law's wet tip right near him.

"Look at you?, you like this~"

Sanji placed butterflies kisses down his chest,tracing his Chest tattoo,biting every once and awhile.

The loud thud,made Sanji smirk knowing Law was getting impatient.

"Behave Doctor"

Law Grunted and closed his eyes,feeling Sanji gently blow hot air into his tip,making Law Shievr agaisnt him.

"Sanji..."

Sanji reached for a bottle and uncapped it,pourigjna decent amout onto his hands,and wrapped his hands around Law's long cock,with short curly black pubes,brining his hand up and down, Slowly rubbing his tip with his thumb.

"a...ahh! Fuck Sanji.."

Sanji smirked,he knew he was giving Law a good amount of plesure but Sanji wanted to have more fun,so sliding his hands off,with a low growl off Law.

"But your fucking hands back"

Law tugged on the ropes,rubbing it agaisnt his tan skin.

Sanji qucikly slipped a finger into himself,gasping and mewling as he pushed another one in,Law peeked a eye open and Choked at the sight,he pulled harder at the ropes.

Sanji pulled his fingers out and crawled into Law,sinking down,wiggling his hips.

"S...Sanji?!"

"A...ahh,fuck let me"

Law grunted trying once again to realise his hands as Sanji bounced up and down gently,gripping his shoulders while he mewled

"A...ah...fuck."

Sanji kept the pace up,as Law thrusted his hips up,making Sanji moan so loudly.

"L..law!"

Sanji growled and rocked his hips back and forth,making the pace speed up heavily,As the duo kept letting Thier moans fall out of Thier mouths,as they both knew Thier orgasms were close 

"Fuck San-"

Law let out a deep groan as His Orgasm snapped,realising into Sanji who pushed downwards,panting.

"F..fuck...S...Sanji"

Sanji bit his lip and tried to engulf more,forcing Law's cock to brush past his prostate making Sanji Squeal And realising into Law's Chest and a little bit his face

"A..ah,s..sorry!"

Law smirked and licked his lips, swollowing it making Sanji blush.

"I hope that's not the end of my birthday gifts."


End file.
